Chrono Cross
by PSBlack-Magic
Summary: ...There is one of my made up characters in here, and I do not claim anyone but her as my characters.


A pair of emerald eyes peered out of the lush vegetation of the Shadow Forest. Moving from left to right, they scanned the surrounding area, making sure there would be no conflict before making an entrance in to Viper Manor. A tall young girl, about nineteen years of age, stepped out of the bush, her long violet hair brushed the backs of her knees. Her skin was fair in complexion, not too dark, but also not too pale. Her armor didn't really cover much, just her top and bottom, leaving her middle bare. She didn't mind though, had to be able to move freely right? Her sword made a soft clicking noise as she took a step forward.  
She moved to go out of the dense area, make a move to go in the easy way. Chances were if she used her wits well enough, she could get in just fine. It might just take a bit of snooping around in Termina and she'd know what to tell the guards at the front gates. Moving swiftly, she was back in Termina in time to listen to a speech that was being given by General Viper. He was at the boat docks, where his boat would be taking him back to Viper Manor after he was done. She couldn't quite hear him, but she got the idea that he was looking for someone one of his Dragoons could practice with and train under, apparently, he was going to do this every two years to train the newbies.  
She'd pass a role off, with the other hundreds of people that would go, as a trainer. Could that be so hard? Not really. She trekked along with a group of guys who were going to try to help train the Dragoons. They arrived at the gate with her a few steps ahead. The Dragoons at the gate seemed to know what they were there for, but they shot a questioning look at her.  
" Why are you here miss?" one called after a bit of silence and standing there.  
" I'm applying for the job, think I can't do it? Watch me. My name is Kurai Kanji by the way," she said, waiting patiently for them to open the gate for them to go through and check in with General Viper. She wanted to get checked in before the spaces were filled up, if they weren't already. The two standing there finally let them pass. Kurai knew just where to go. She walked into the magnificent building, her heels clicking on the polished floor, giving her a reflection of herself from the bottom view.  
She looked around, she knew where she was to go, but how to get there, she did not. Standing listlessly in the middle of the floor, she looked at the big door that was open by a combination lock, which she did not know the combination to. A young man, about at age twenty-two, walked up to her, seeing her standing there, looking at the door.  
" Excuse me miss, do you need help?" he said, getting her attention. He scanned her appearance with his ocean blue eyes quickly, then tried to make eye contact. She couldn't see his eyes very well through his golden blonde hair, but she kept her gaze diverted.  
" Yes, I'm here to speak to General Viper and I don't quite know how to get there," she replied. He seemed a bit suspicious about her not making eye contact with him, but lead the way, opening the large door. Kurai was led to a large, throne-like chair in a cavernous room. He walked back behind a large pillar and out of sight. Everything in here seemed to be made of gold. She stopped by the chair, resting a hand on the arm of it. She heard a click and looked around to find the man who had led her. He reappeared and pushed a small button on the arm of the chair. They were promptly hurled upward, reaching the top in no time at all, considering the thing didn't look that fast.  
" So who are you?" she asked, looking at the toes of her long boots.  
" Glenn. And may I ask your name?" he said, just keeping his gaze straight ahead of him as he stepped off the elevator, followed by Kurai.  
" I'm Kurai Kanji," she replied, following Glenn to the middle door. He reached out and opened the door, then stepped to the side, gesturing for her to go first. She glanced at him as she went past. She was at the front of a desk that stood in the office as she heard the door shut with a click. She glanced back. The office was empty. Was she supposed to wait? Nah, she thought, I'll get too bored to do that. She called out a bit, then waited.  
Deciding that she should go back out and wait for him to return, she turned and was at the door, but then she heard the sound of something sliding out of the way, like heavy stone. She turned quickly and waited. General Viper emerged from the door. It slid to a close behind him as he stepped forward and rested his hand the statue of a head, righting it from its tipped position.  
" May I help you?" He asked, his deep voice surprisingly soft, as opposed to what it had been at the announcement.  
" Yeah, I was at your speech today," she began, trying to think of an alibi quickly.  
" Say no more. I know what you want, but unfortunately, that position is filled, but I can offer you another job. Would that be fine? If you decide to accept, give this piece of paper to Glenn, alright?" He said, handing her a slip of paper from his pocket. She nodded and took the paper and turned walking to the door. She paused before opening the door, walking out, and shutting the door behind her. She was now off to find Glenn. 


End file.
